


A not very original joke

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: KKM! Collection [8]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fun, M/M, WolfYuu - Freeform, Wolfram is quite a..., YuuRam - Freeform, movie, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Wolfram has seen a movie with his second mother.   Again.   And, for a change, a not so original idea — do not blame him, how could he know? —  crosses his mind as soon as the unfortunate tape he has witnessed ends. It has been uncomfortable, of course, but after the thought illuminated his mind, he keeps repeating that it has been worth every damn second. Yuuri does not necessarily disagree this time....





	A not very original joke

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Una broma no muy original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791178) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> 

_**A not very original joke** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

 

The brunette looks at her father with an expression of complete seriousness.The request made seconds before continues to echo in his childish mind and the idea of playing a small joke where she is not the culprit really is what ends up convincing her.How to deny something to the blonde, to begin with?Not even Greta, who masters the arts of manipulation in both of her parents, has been able to cope with the demonic way of being of the future consort. No one can say “no” to him.

“Do I just have to tell him that?” She asks, almost incredulous

Lord von Bielefeld had convinced her as soon as he finished explaining the plan he had, but was it really such a simple thing?What was he not telling here?Delivering those things to Yuuri did not sound as crazy as she would have expected.

They had made better jokes in the last two years.

"Only that" says the oldest, sure, and smiles at her in that way he knows convince masses.

Who was the only one who believed that the blond did not know the power that his smile gave him?

As if he were as clueless as his fiancé ...

However, it was better if Wolfram pretended not to know anything at all.

“All right.I will” promises his daughter, equally determined

The blond gave her another big smile knowing that he had his faithful ally, and gave free rein to the next step of his idea.

A few days ago a peculiar accident had occurred while the royal couple entered the Maou's bathroom.Unexpectedly the water ended up engulfing the king as soon as he finished putting one foot inside, and, being that Wolfram already knew his steps every time this happened, he threw himself along with him without missing the opportunity.

It was there that it happened.

He watched the odd movie with Jennifer and the idea came to mind.

What could possibly go wrong?

.

.

.

 

The father of the young princess took the objects she gave him with a confused expression.She seemed especially serious.He would never go so far as to say that his daughter was careless about her clothes.... But it's not like Greta was a precisely groomed child.He and Wolf talked (fight) over that many times. That was all his fault, and a story for another time.So to see her dressed almost perfectly in her consciously arranged dress was a historical moment.The Maou had been tempted to ask why did she call him there — knowing that Dorcas came for him to the stables after Greta told him to go for him, odd being that she was the one who asked him to go there to begin with —. There was something weird going on in there, and seeing her as engaged in her task, he was already imagining who was the criminal mind behind the game that was being set up in front of him.

“Greta...” begins, while looking better at the plastic box in his hands with a little more awareness.

He feels more confused than before when he recognizes the device.

How the hell had his daughter managed to give him a tape recorder of the earth and for what purpose did he want a notebook for if he did not something to write with?!

“What do we do in front of the office? You wanted to go for a ride, didn’t you?”

Obviously Yuuri cannot _attack_ her _yet_ to get the answers he really wants, so he has chosen to go calmly.

Maybe that was his mistake.

To think that he could manage to get out of whatever Wolfram had planned now.

Her daughter maintains a rather stoic attitude when she responds, at the same time she puts a hand on the knob:

**“Mr. Bielefeld will see you now...** ”

And Yuuri already knows what comes the moment she pushes him inside.

When the door closes behind him, and he looks up to meet the other, the result is unexpected for both.

"Yuuri?!" The call of his worried fiancé is not enough to get him out of his sudden panic attack, and Wolfram gets up from his seat, surprised.

Shibuya has slammed himself against the door as he threw his head back, trying to stop the nasal bleeding that attacked him without any qualms as soon as the cables crossed in his mind in the moment he saw the vision in front on him mixing with the god damn scene of that fucking movie.

_"Shit, shit, shit"_   he thought as he realized exactly what was happening.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed loudly when he sees Wolf approaching, and he takes another backward step, giving himself another good whack.

Wolfram is having a hard time not laughing, even when his eyes keep looking at him just as worried.

“Yuuri?” Call, and there is something of grace in his voice

The Maou looks at him almost with hatred, still covering his nose.

"Ig wgas really necessary?" He growls, annoyed.

Never again could he laugh at Günter at ease.

The blonde barely contains the smile on his lips

"Did not you find it funny?" He answered in turn, and looked over his shoulder at the perfectly tidy table. "I even got those pencils..."

The king can only roll his eyes.

Since it is still common for the Counselor to have spills, an occasional box of tissues —courtesy of Maou himself, imported directly from Japan—  are hidden here and there throughout the office. Bielefeld gives one of them to the other while the king gives him a resentful look. Yuuri hardly thanks him.

“So...” the oldest begins, after a silence

"So, what?" Yuuri asks, still irritated.

“Are you having impure thoughts?”

Yuuri, who finally finished cleaning the trail of blood, needed to cover his nose again.

Fuck his motherfucker luck!

"Wolfram!" He complained, and when he heard him cackle, he only managed to color himself with courage.

No. He was not embarrassed to have occasional sexual desires about his boyfriend. Not anymore.

“OH! You are!You do know who I was imitating...!”

“You were _so_ original now, love...” he mutters sarcastically, but the other has not noticed at all.

“Yes, it has been a great idea” accepts proud, then looks at him with interest, past his personal enjoyment “But, now tell me... Exactly what were you thinking? Something we could try now?”

Yuuri looks away.

Ohno.

“Are you interested in that kind of thing?I thought you were totally against of that~”

Oh, for God himself, no.

“That time when I tried to bring the things that mother gave us into the room you said...”

“I'm not interested in any of that...!” he cuts him off, dismissing the mental image that came from the single comment.

The color left his face as he recalls that memory.

Just to get rid of Wolfram toys has been uncomfortable enough as for think twice about Cheri’s present. They weren’t marry yet and everyone had gone that far by now!

“So you remember! Excellent~ So. If it is not that then you...”

Yuuri looked at him then surprised by his sudden silence. The liquid mischief was present in his eyes. He almost saw a focus turn on over Wolfram’s head.

“OH~...”

The Maou began to worry.

“So you really like _that_...”

He pretended to concentrate on not staining anything but his hands.

They were not having this talk _right now_.

No way.

“Who'd say, huh?Even though you did not stop complaining that time... Repeating that I was such a bad boyfriend for doing that and how you weren’t able to sit down…”

This was definitely not happening.

“Yuuri, do you really like to be spanked that much?”

He did not answer.

He was not going to sink any more by himself, thank you.

Wolfram continued to fantasize alone, as always.

“But _50 shades of Yuuri_... It does not totally convince me... To be honest with you…”

The boy snorted under his breath, taking a new cloth.

“It's supposed to be the last name that goes there, genius...”

"Maybe _50 shades of Bielefeld_ is more suitable?" He answered jokingly.

Yuuri looked at him suspiciously.

Wolfram laughed at his anger.

He rarely managed to make him angry in ways like this.

It was those little triumphs that reminded him of how far they had gone.

“No. I think I have a better one...”

The youngest did not even have the courage to make him stop.

“Could be~ Maybe...?I do not know...”

Yuuri just wanted for him to keep silence for once.

Almost following his wishes, the blonde approached him, brushed the remains of handkerchiefs from his face, and looked him straight in the eyes before kissing him.This was his way of explaining that the worst was over, and that the anger could dissipate.

“ _50 shades of the Maou..._ ”

Or so Yuuri was thinking.

“What?”

With his arms still on the Wolfram's hip — without knowing exactly when that happened — Yuuri looks at him with a mixture of confusion and fear.Would Wolf never stop now?It was that?

“It's the best option... Being that they also gave me that title before...” explains, calmly “It's fair, right?”

Yuuri looks at him in an indecipherable way then, before releasing the air.He lets out a low laugh before leaning on the other's chest.After the initial shock, the idea is already funny.In a very strange way.

Among the most stupid anecdotes of his life, this would go straight to the top 10 without any doubt.

“You're impossible...” says, amused, refusing to look at him.

Of course, Lord von Bielefeld continues to ramble on.Yuuri instead can only stifle the joke that is riding in his mind.

_"It's nice that he thinks his idea is so original ... Although considering that the boom has passed by now...",_ thinks the brunette, while the other continues to expose his not-so-despicable plans _"Maybe we can try a thing or two... Or all"_

As expected, Yuuri does not admit out loud, at least not easily, that he has accepted the last name for his still unwritten sadomasochistic pseudo adventure.

_25/25 shades of_ _us_ is fine for him.

But, as Wolf observed, _50 shades of the Maou_ goes more with them.

.

.

.

 

 


End file.
